


Fancy Meeting You Here

by BreadedSinner



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Blue Hawke, Complete, Eventual Smut, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadedSinner/pseuds/BreadedSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While outside of Kirkwall, Hawke and Sebastian take a break from their noble duties and go on a date, in which they pretend they're meeting for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One out of likely three parts. Eventual smut; tags will be added soon.

The serving area of the inn was dimly lit, a purposeful blanket of smoldering shade. Little glass lanterns scattered across the room like fireflies in a summer sky. Mahogany tables and benches reflected the flickering light off their polished coats. The fireplace crackled and spread a thin veil of smoke across the room, blending with the steam of roasted meats to fill it with a hearty, toasty smell. There was a warmth in the room, a tingle that rooted in the stomach before the drink even reached the tongue. A warmth that was sorely lacking in the Hanged Man, Hawke thought. Sitting in that inn, even at the farthest and most isolated corner, she wished the taverns in Kirkwall were more like this one. Except not as hot and with better food. And minus the Orlesians, of course. Their sordid squabbles and liquor-spiked snorts spilled on the floor like their sloppily tipped wine.

She straightened her spine against her cushioned chair. She pushed down her body's urge to slouch and slump, determined to maintain a look of prideful composure. A look to keep others away. She ran a finger along her open collar; she did not wear the trademark Champion armor, an intimidating suit of spikes. She wore a tunic, trousers and boots of downplayed earthy colors. Black and red had somehow become her signature colors, and she wanted to avoid unwanted attention. The people drinking and laughing all around her wouldn't recognize her face, at least not right away, but the stark black and red would make them question. When people thought of the Champion of Kirkwall, they saw a living suit of armor, an unflinching force of nature. They gave no thought to the tired eyes underneath the helmet, the scars below the plating. As she sat in that corner, dressed like a passing sword for hire, onlookers would see an obviously Ferelden woman, as marked by her plain attire and hostile gaze.

 

"This is ridiculous," she muttered to herself, watching the bubbles in her drink dissipate. "It's a silly idea. Why did I even agree to..."

"If you don't mind my saying," a voice rolled in, a sweet tone wrapped into a brash baritone. Hawke's dark eyes perked up from her fizzy swill to see a man in equally plain and inconspicuous clothing. He had searing sky blue eyes, cast even brighter against his olive skin, and a wide smile of plush curving lips that undid the knots in her gut. "You don't look like you're having much fun here."

"I didn't come for fun," she retorted, returning her faze to her drink so she would not be caught staring or revealing any weaknesses. "Came here on business. A diplomatic mission, of sorts."

The man laughed softly. "Oh? And what sort of political maneuvers are you using sitting by yourself in this inn?"

She grunted, a slight smirk in her stony face. He wasn't going to get her to open up so quickly. "Huh, figured I'd see plenty of the Orlesian snobbery in these parts. Wasn't counting on smartasses, too."

"Afraid that's purely of Starkhaven make, no Orlesian influence required. Are you looking for company? Perhaps I could help you pass the time."

"Sure, but if you do or say something I don't like, I'll chuck you out the door like a drunkard." She watched her new drinking partner slide into the seat, across from her, his smile persistent. "At least you're nicer to look at than most drunks."

"The feeling is very mutual," he said with a wink. "I'm surprised there's no line forming beside your seat for a chance at your company."

Hawke scoffed with shaking head, but the beginning of a smile still etched along the corners. Amused, but not yet impressed. "Oh yes, I'm living every Ferelden farmgirl's fantasy. A whole inn of Orlesians, all to myself. Drunk off weak wine and their own sense of satisfaction, just lining up for the chance to woo me."

"They'd have to be drunk and foolish not to try. After all, you're clearly the loveliest woman here."

"That huffed up flattery falls a bit short when half the people in here are wearing masks."

The guest's eyes widened jaw dropped, being so thrown off, but his face quickly recoiled into a soft smile and laugh. "Beauty and brains, I see."

"Why don't we just take it slow," she said as she gestured a nearby server for another drink. "I've got all night. Why don't you tell me about yourself, serah...?"

"Sebastian, but let's not get caught up in silly formalities. I am from Starkhaven, as implied. Though you may have already guessed as much by location and the sound of my voice," he leaned in and crushed every syllable of the sentence in a velvety brogue. He caught Hawke wincing under the pressure of his inflections, and smirked. When the serving girl came over with filled drinks, he put a gold coin on her plate. "Allow me to pay for this. As it happens, I was passing through on diplomatic duties of my own. Perhaps our meeting at this crossroad was fated to be."

   "Or perhaps you invented that lie, as you do for every potential bedmate, skulking in this inn. Credit where it's due, though. Most men are intimidated by the fact that I could kill them with little effort."

"Perhaps I like danger," he purred, "Court has risks of its own, but I think I'd enjoy yours much more."

"Uh huh," she said, voice flat. "You're a noble, I take it?"

"Of sorts. I'm in the process of reclaiming land that mine by birthright, actually. You might say I'm in between titles right now."

"Well then, if you don't get me into bed, you could still hire me to fight for your cause, assuming you don't piss away all your money here."

"A sellsword, are you?"

"No, nothing so crass," she said with a smug grin creeping along her face. She threw down her ale in one hearty swallow to stall. Sebastian laughed, endeared by the foam on her lip, and she wiped it off, feeling fluster bloom in her face. She bit her lip to contain herself, lest she look like she was giving in so soon. Her guest knew how to make a quick recovery, she had to give him that. "I take jobs to keep Kirkwall safe, mainly taking care of bandits, slavers, demons... the occasional dragon."

"Sounds most impressive. Although that... does not disprove my sellsword theory, you realize."

She pouted, countering with a puff of the chest and a brazen, theatrical tone. "I prefer to think of myself more akin to a knight errant, going wherever needed to right the wrongs that fester in my domain."

"Ah, fascinating. Were you knighted?"

"...In a sense."

"I'll not intrude on matters you don't wish to discuss, dear lady. All I want is the chance to get to know you, as a person. I've told you my name, will you tell me yours?"

"If you're going to beg," Hawke snorted, certain her guest would soon be putty in her hands. "It's Judith."

" Judith," Sebastian let the name linger on his lips, as his mischievous expression melted into a dreamy smile and sigh. "A name as lovely as you are." 

"I hope you don't think complimenting my looks is going to get you very far. I'm not some starry-eyed maiden who's never been told she's pretty before."

"It was not my intention to make you fluster, I only said what I thought was true. You said you were from Ferelden, did you not? You're a long way from home."

"I've been living in Kirkwall for a few years. I still consider myself a daughter of Ferelden. I was born and raised there, served there."

"Ah. Well, that explains where you've been all my life."

"Down, boy," she ordered, still smiling but her eyes were iced with controlled assertion. He gulped, and she continued. "Anyway, Kirkwall is my home now. Not sure how that place ever got along without me. Can't walk two steps without some crisis, someone in need of rescue... but it does keep me busy."

"I've spent some time in Kirkwall myself. It can be a... difficult city. You must have a lot of stories."

"Indeed I do. Where would I even begin? Then there was that fire in Lowtown not too long ago, got a nasty burn saving everyone, and we're still working on the rebuilding. Not everything I do is an epic battle, as many seem to think. "

"I'd find it no less fascinating. Clearly you are a woman of great virtue. Makes finding you here all the more curious."

"I don't consider myself above the rabble or anything, if that's what you mean. But I do have a reputation to uphold, so often I hold back. Still..." With the nerve collected throughout the conversation, she slid one boot off and veered her curling toes over the arc of Sebastian's foot. Her voice dropped, low and breathy, until every word was like a slip of steam against her guest's tawny skin. "I'm not as pure and unfeeling as people seem to think I am."

"Of course," he said, a wicked glint in his eyes as they narrowed. He felt her foot nudge along his ankle, stirring a soft little friction. As she started to nudge upward, he grabbed her foot and guided it up his calf, then over the knee. "I know that all too well. People want their leaders to be perfect. They look up to their heroes, they don't want to see flaws. But you're a person with flaws and wants and feelings, just as they are."

"I'm glad I found someone who understands that." Hawke bit down on her plump bottom lip as her foot finally made its way to Sebastian's thigh. The ball of her toes skirted against the inner lining of his pants, feeling the skin underneath get softer and warmer. "And here I thought you were just a pretty face, looking for a quick lay."

"I assure you," Sebastian purred as he gave Hawke's foot a helping nudge inward, firmly situating it between his thighs. "If you so chose, it would not be quick."

"That a fact..." Hawke's movements were slow and shy at first, weightless skids along his crotch.

Sebastian's eased the tension in her movements with gentle fingers, massaging the length of her calf. "Maker, you have such long legs..."

"Oh?" she cooed, a surged of bravery worked into wriggling toes. "Interested in seeing how far up they go?"

"Am I ever," His speech slowed. As Hawke summoned finesse and vigor into her movements, an ache spilled through every word.

"You know... not that I'm incapable of doing jobs myself, but I do often have help. I have this one fellow... as quick with sweet-talk as he is with a bow."

"Fond of roguish archers, are we?"

"I am, but he's so much more. He's kind, smart, thoughtful... gorgeous." Hawke felt Sebastian's hardened cock filled the space between his thigh and the fabric of his pants. She made careful circles with her foot, back and forth, the end of her toes bumping along the ridges. "Arrogant as sin. He's good at what he does, and he knows it. Makes me feel all the more foolish, for wanting him so badly. Craving his touch. Wanting to stare at his blue eyes and... Maker, I just want to... roll around naked in sheets made of his voice."

He gulped, a painful swallow to push the throbbing need down and remain a clever, charming player in this game. "Wonderful as he sounds, if this man isn't giving you the attention you deserve... I say forget him. Find someone who will appreciate you."

"You mean like you? Certainly seems like you're appreciating _something_."

"I don't mean to... press. If you'd prefer, we could spend the night, and you can just pretend I'm him. Won't even bother me if you call out his name in pleasure, as long as you're happy."

"How thoughtful. And what a happy coincidence, his name happens to be Sebastian, too."

"It all works out, then."

Hawke giggled. She eased her foot off Sebastian's bulge and looked directly at him. "Tell me you want me," the urgency made her voice drop, a husky, heavy plea.    

Her dark eyes on him, and the effects of her affectionate touch still resonating, his skin enveloped in tingles and wanting, it was as if she were all around him, the only person in his world. "I want you, Judith. Maker, I want you so badly."    

She said nothing, only smiled. She got up from her seat, took Sebastian by his hand, and led him to the upper level. 


	2. Chapter 2

The two navigated through the bar, slipping through clusters of drunks until they reached the top of the stairs. Snickering along the way, as if they were avoiding the gaze of some judgmental schoolmaster.

"Having fun, darling?" Sebastian asked, leading Hawke down the hall with an affectionate squeeze of her wrist.

"I am, actually. Seemed like a silly idea, but it's strangely liberating. I can only imagine what the others would think if we tried this in Kirkwall. Maker knows they'd all find out somehow."

"I'm fairly certain Varric would burst into flames."

"You mean the Maker would strike him down?"

"No, I mean he would voluntarily light himself on fire at the sight of me touching you."

 Hawke tried to contain herself, but gave into a fit of laughter, Sebastian along with her. She ended it with a satisfied sigh and a wipe of teary eyes. "So... how am I doing?" she asked once she could speak again.

"You are a cruel and magnificent tease," Sebastian answered, his eyes aglow with admiration of his lover's theatrics. "You must have driven your paramours in Ferelden mad with desire."

Hawke snorted, nearly choking. "Oh, absolutely, I had them all wrapped around my fingers."

"You certainly have me ensnared. Much better than the flirting you used to use on me. What was that that first line you gave me? Let me try and remember..."

"Oh Maker," Hawke groaned, hands over her flustered face. "Please, just forget that. Leave that memory to decay into nothingness."

"No, wait, it's coming back to me," he mused in a singsong voice, "I believe it was 'I can think of a few services for you to perform'. The first of many gems."

"You're never going to let me live that one down, are you?" She glared, but Sebastian only answered with that stupidly adorable smile of his, with matching glint of his eyes that seemed to always go on cue. "Listen, you," she countered with a playful shove. "I could have been referring to a foot rub or giving my dog a bath. You chose to take it that way."

"Oh? And is that indeed what you meant by 'services'?"

"No, but... it was just a foolish thing I blurted out. I said a lot of foolish things to you while I was... still trying to figure out my feelings for you."

Sebastian took each of Hawke's hands in his own and faced her, voice dropped, eyes fixed parallel to hers. "Well... are you certain of your feelings for me now?"

Hawke sighed in defeat. She folded her fingers through her lover's, their hands clasped together. "I am," she said with soft certainty, as if were so clear, it did not need to be declared. The sincerity of the words swimming around the lovers' heads, distilling the smoldering air swilling throughout the inn. "I love you."

"I love you too, Judith," he murmured as he angled his neck and went in for a kiss, his Ferelden warrior lover a hair taller than him.

"My prince," she sighed into his mouth, letting his plush lips linger on her own. "Tell me something," she whispered, barely parting from Sebastian's kiss, still sharing the same breath. "What exactly came to mind when I first said that awful line about services?"

"Why, my head between those perfect legs of yours, of course," he answered in equally dreamy measure.

"Oh? Which head of yours are we talking about?"

"First one, then the other."

"You're awful," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure both heads are plenty swelled by now."

The mention of it made Sebastian hiss with ache. "Well, I... only boast what the Maker bestowed upon me," he said, biting back the discomfort. "Nothing more, nothing less. That's hardly a sin. Not that I ever claimed to be innocent."

"A fair point. I think I've tortured you long enough. Let me try to get back in character, if you will." They reached the end of the hall. Hawke licked her full lips while tweaking her hair. Making sure there weren't any long, loose strands in her face to interfere with her plans. "Shall we adjourn to your room?"

Every word was slowed, squeezing from pursed, plump, glistening lips. It had only been seconds since they touched, but Sebastian gulped again, pushing back the overflowing need to kiss and feel and bury himself in her. "Of course," he said, fumbling with the keys in his pocket.

 

When the door was open, Judith kissed him again, her palms flat against his chest, nudging him along the room, inching towards the bed. She slammed the door with a kick of the heel, and once she heard the tumblers click, she delved in him. She kept moving, urging him to go along, walking backwards. Every movement on her design, and he followed without question or doubt. She sucked on his bottom lip, and every time she came back from breathing, she went in hungrier, with harder smacks and more guttural groans. Restless hands traveled up and down his torso, getting braver with every motion, studying the slender contours of his waist through the swirls of her fingertips. Undoing buttons and straps as she went along.

"Tell me what you want," he rasped.

"As if you don't know."

"No, we are but strangers, met by chance. You have to tell me."

"Well..." She hesitated, chest heaving. Getting too excited too quickly, she eased herself with deep breaths. She knew what she wanted, but not in the order, nor in what capacity. It was unlike tactful Judith Hawke to charge in without a plan, but it was a special situation, and she was still feeling around for options. She heard his buckle clink as his belt flopped open, and there was finally enough space for her hands to tuck underneath his trousers and slip down the curve of his backside, squeezing two handfuls.

"Aren't you a frisky one," he laughed.

"Why don't you start by undressing for me, then?"

"That's more like it. You'll find I'm very good at following orders," he said as he kicked off his shoes, pulled off the shirt Judith had unbuttoned, and pulled down the pants she had unfastened.

"And you'll find I'm very good at giving orders. Now turn around once over. Slowly. Let me get a good look at you."  

  He did so, arms spread as not to hide anything. Warm olive skin with threads of chestnut hair. Broad shoulders and taut arms that sloped down to a slender torso. He made a little dip of his waist and sway of his hips, then he smirked, knowing Judith's eyes were fixated on that part of him. "Is everything to your liking, my good lady?"

She gave him a quick up and down, tried and failed not to stare at the trail of hairs leading her gaze from his chest down to the defined lines of his abdomen. "A little skinny, but not bad. Everything appears to be in the right place and functioning, anyway."

"Such a cruel woman."

"No, I'm done being cruel. Sit on the bed."

She watched him walk to the end of the room, where moonlight spilled from the window across the sheets. She watched him sit on the end of the bed, eager eyes waiting for her next order.

She took a seat next to him and started kissing. Her hands found his waist and worked in tandem with her mouth; lips marking his cheek and jaw while fingers traced his figure. She met his lips as her touch found his inner thigh.

"Is this for me?" she cooed softly between kisses as she wrapped her fingers along his shaft and began stroking.

"Yes," he said in shaken breath. She could taste the wanting on the salt of lips.

She worked a gentle motion from the base up, her strokes in perfect harmony with the lunges of her mouth, each back and forth faster and hungrier than the one before. A smack of plush lips while her thumb flicked against his head, and a sighing part as her grip twisted along the bottom.

"The thought of me makes you hard?"

"It does."

"You must really want me."

"You know I do."

"Maybe I just like hearing you say it."

"I can tell you as many times as you like. I was so stricken by you from the first moment. I've always wanted you, even if... a part of me always knew."

"Are we still... acting?"

"Might be a little of both."

She parted from him, admiring her progress; his lips were wet, cock was stiff, and his body twitched, enthralled by her touch, but needing more. She opened one hand and nudged her head to the corner, gesturing towards one of the pillows at the corner of the bed.

"Good man," she said as he handed her one. She adjusted the position of his knees. When she was satisfied with the alignment, she dropped the pillow on the floor and knelt on it.

Already half hard, Sebastian gasped at the first touch. Her hands glossed over the tender skin of his inner thighs, feeling the rippling ache in his pours. She teased him with a peck on his head, a light little suckling of the very tip.    

She waited for the first spike in his voice, when heavy breathing turned to little groans, slipping out through the spaces of closed teeth. Then she pushed his knees further apart, fastened fingernails on the meat of his legs, and cranked her head down. Wet lips puckered around his swollen head and taking him in slowly, sending him into a fit of shudders.

"Maker," he panted. "How does one with such a harsh tongue have such soft lips?"

"My tongue can be plenty gentle, when I want it to be." She lifted his cock and ran her tongue along the underside, treading over his heavy balls, sweeping over his ridges, and swirling little circles over his head. The bumps that coated her tongue bristled against every vein in his shaft, before going back up and kissing his head again.

"I take it back," he breathed. "Your lips and your tongue, Maker, your mouth is so good."

"Do you want me to use my hands, as well?"

"Please," he said with a desperate gulp.

She grabbed him, fingers clenched around his shaft, rubbing his ridges. She kept her mouth around the top, swallowing his head. She dug her free hand into his waist, groping the nub of flesh that hung from the top of his hip.

"You really like my hips, don't you?" 

She made an agreeing hum as she took him in further, slicking down the length of him. He hissed, arced his back, and jerked his hips, bucking himself further into Judith's mouth. She met his motions with added vigor, bobbing her head against the rocking of his hips.

"Oh, Judith, yes," he groaned. "Take me in your mouth, take me all in." 

She could feel his muscles twitching, heard the sudden clutch of sheets, trying to anchor himself. She angled her hand sideways, twisting against the base of his cock while she sucked the top. Soon her grip slipped with his wetness, and she removed her hands. Feeling him come undone in her mouth, and hearing his unapologetic groans, Judith's legs tightened, streaks of heat surging up her thighs. She reached down between them, fingers treading lightly on her clit, while her mouth remained persistent on Sebastian.    

Without her hands keeping him in place, he fell, back on the bed. His spine arced and his hips gyrated. Her hums grew louder as she focused on his tip. "Just like that, don't stop," he whimpered.

She sucked and smacked harder and faster, lips dripping and diligent while her hands ran small circles around her swelling lips. Her hips began to buck, in sync with the bobbing of her head until he spilled himself inside her. She swallowed as they both sighed, then got up, wiping the rest off.

"You're amazing," said Sebastian, voice frazzled but certain. "I can't wait to return the favor."

Judith watched him lying there, cock gone soft and face flustered, yet gazing at her like a goddess. "There goes my plan to get you spent and make off with all your coin while you're weak," she said, brushing off the last drop off her smirk.

He gave an exasperated laugh. "Unlucky you, I only brought my charm and a few helpful things."

"Oh?" She chided, sitting on the very end of the bed to kick off her boots. "You were so certain you would lay someone? Perhaps I was too quick to follow you into your room."

Sebastian lifted himself up slightly, supporting his weight on his elbows. "On the contrary, I never dreamed I'd meet someone like you out here. Before I saw you, I was expecting to retire and help myself, content with the mere fantasy of someone like you."

"Nice save. If that's the case, then I'm glad I could be off assistance. I hope you can regain your stamina, lest you doom me to such a fate. Although I will help myself if I have to."

Judith felt Sebastian's intrigued eyes follow her as she stood up again, walked to a small table on the other side, though not so far to hurt the perfect view. She pulled her tunic up and over her head, pulled down her pants, then undid her chemise. She made sure her ass was in Sebastian's direct line of vision. She took her time, flexing her long, taut legs as the fabrics slipped their down and pooled at her feet. She had a body befitting a warrior; thick build, tempered muscles. Scars were scattered throughout; cuts and burns along her dark olive skin. Some had healed better than others.  

"Maker," he gasped, "you are so beautiful."

"You're sweet," she said, undoing the bun and letting her dark brown hair flow down past her shoulders.

"I'm also quite serious. Do you not believe me?"

"I do. But like I said before, some people--namely men--are intimidated by me. So I suppose we both expected to retire to our bedchambers alone. The scars are often too much."

"Then those people are fools, not worth your time."

"I certainly hope you're worth the time, sweet-talker, because I have all night and energy to spare."

Judith spread her legs, and bent herself over the table. She kept her ass raised, so that Sebastian could see the whole thing. One arm supported herself on the table, while the other reached underneath to rub her clit. "Not that it's not going well so far. You have a wonderful cock. It felt good in my hands, and in my mouth. I wonder if it'd feel as good in my cunt. Or is that too lewd for you noble types?"

She used two fingers to hold apart her lips, exposing the tenderness nestled between her lean legs. Softness nestled in that hard, heft body. She kept it like that, a short wiggle of the ass, until she heard him gulp.

"Not at all," he said, licking his lips, confidence and stamina slowly uprooting in him once again. "Not for this noble, anyway. Just the right amount of depravity."

She laughed in response, returning to her own pleasure. Her method was persistence; controlled circles, not too fast or too slow. The night shade and subtle candlelight obscured details, but the peak of inner flesh was clear as her moans.            

"I want to know," her words became choppier as she went on. "What you'd do to me."

"Anything you wish for."

"Don't give me a lazy answer. If you can't fuck me, at least let me get off on your voice."

"Who says I can't?" His voice inched closer from behind. Judith resisted the urge to stop and see what he was planning, but she heard the floor creak louder with every approaching step. The uncertainty halted her steady pace, dampened the building spark between her legs, but when Sebastian trailed his fingers along her arced spine, her skin became coated in bumps, tingling waves of pleasure flowing through. "Such a pretty thing," he cooed as his fingers ghosted over her broad back, taking his sweet time. He traveled over the curve of her ass, circumnavigating the swell, treading the space between her legs and cheeks. "I don't even need to feel your cunt to know how wet you are already. Isn't that right?"

"Bloody tease."

"You would know a tease, now, wouldn't you?" he chuckled. "But you don't want to fuck and be done with it, isn't that right? You want to savor this night." He hovered in closer, his breath on her back, his words like cool mist clearing the sweat on Judith's skin. "Every touch, every moment, every inch. Nothing to waste."

"You know me well, for a complete stranger." She moved her hand, both palms flat on the table. She dipped her back, exposed and dripping. "I want you  to touch me. Let's see if those fingers are as clever as your tongue."

"You don't yet know how clever my tongue can be, but..." He obliged with one finger, barely grazing the outermost rim of her lips. The flat length of it sliding back and forth, its callous drinking in her juices. She shuddered and squealed. "Well now, you're not so unshakeable after all."

"Never claimed to be," she panted. "That doesn't mean you can slack off."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Judith balled her fists as one finger became two, nudging gently on the entrance of her clit. He ran in smooth circles, the motions made easier with her wetness. Disciplined, she kept herself in place, but every rub ran hotter, every bit of skin he touched screamed, every urge to flail became harder to resist. She couldn't keep quiet, but she wouldn't melt for him right away.

His stomach pressed towards her as he leaned in closer. He hummed, pleased with himself, his breath billowing against the back of her neck. "You're a patient woman, but I'm rather impetuous. I can't wait to make you come, can't wait to hear the sound you'll make. Then I want to taste you, as you've tasted me."

"Shit," she hissed, spine curling. "Just fuck me with that hand already."

His fingers hooked inside her, slicked angled swings. Sebastian inched through her folds, delving in deeper with every motion. "Maker," she breathed sharply. The friction of his hand spread waves of tingling heat within her, and she rocked her body against his touch.

Soon the table shook as she did, and she grunted with every new plunge. He came in closer, his other hand giving one of her swinging breasts a squeeze. Her legs wobbled and she fell into his grasp. A long, winding moan escaped her as she dripped all over his hand. Sebastian slowly unsheathed his fingers and held her close, though she still whimpered and rocked about, easing herself away from the dwindling moment of ecstasy.

"Not bad," she huffed, "not... bad at all."

"A pleasure to serve," he said between kisses on her long neck. "And a pleasure to watch that perfect body react so well to my touch."

His kisses traveled from her collarbone to her jaw, smoothing his hands along her hips as that continued to sway. As she slowed, reeling herself back in, she turned her head to kiss him back.

"Don't get too proud. Like I said, energy to spare. I'm not done with you. You're not going anywhere."

"As if I could. I am at your mercy, gorgeous temptress."

"Glad to see you're not completely spent."    


	3. Chapter 3

Legs still wobbling from Sebastian's handiwork, Judith walked to the far side of the room, and turned her back to the wall. "Come here," she urged with soft voice and open arms

"Against a wall? Shall we be making no use of the bed at all?"

"There will be time to sleep when I'm done with you. I want to watch you work."

"Then just tell me where to start."

"From the top, and work your way down."

Sebastian made a quick grab for the pillow and dropped it nearby, knowing it would soon be his turn to get on his knees. She took him in, arms clasped over him. As they kissed, her fingers roamed from the back of his scalp to comb through his hair, then not-so-discreetly scampered down his back to the swell of his ass to get a quick squeeze. Her fingers fluttered everywhere, studying the very shape of him, the texture of his skin. He gave her a wry, knowing smile; for someone so reserved and dutiful, she sure is _handsy_.

He sighed, happy to sink into her form, locked in her strong arms, lost in the twist of her legs. Not to get complacent, his mouth wandered away from her own, and he smeared his lips all over her long neck. The tip of his tongue glazed over a spot beneath her jaw line and she squealed. Wanting to keep her riled, he groped one breast, flicking his thumb against the pert nipple as he worked the spot on her neck.

"Keep going," she said, "just like that." Her back arced, shoulder blades slid against the wall, her breasts pushed up front and center, urging them for his attention.

"Like this?" he said as he cupped them both, enjoying the hefty weight. His mouth played with one, tongue running circles around the nipple, while his hand occupied the other with firm groping and tender squeezing. Then he switched, until they were both pink and sticky with his affections.

She kept steady for a while, holding together with slight wavers and gentle coos. Then he gently bit it, holding the nipple in place with his teeth, teasing flicks of his tongue against the tip.

“Shit,” she as she shuddered, barely caging the hot streak of pleasure shooting up her spine. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down. "Down, boy," she demanded.

He obliged, a trail of kisses from beneath her breasts and down to her stomach. He wandered there, tracing the defined outlines of her abdomen with his tongue, kissing the creases in between.

"You like my muscles?" she laughed, watching him worship every inch of her body.

He hummed happily in response, his mouth busy, only pausing for the slightest parting of lips to breathe. His lips navigated down her stomach. First quick, peppering across her hard body, eventually slowed into smooth, smothering sucking as he ventured lower. Her thighs twitched as his mouth found its way closer, a stray finger bristling against the curls of hair between. He spotted a few quick kisses along her inner thighs before placing one at the top of her mound.

His knees fidgeted into a comfortable groove on the pillow, and his hands rubbed her thighs until goose bumps spread all over. Her coos grated into pained whines, begging for contact. He lingered on the outside, first a gentle nuzzling of her clit with the tip of his nose. It made her laugh, but it dropped to a gasp as he grazed the outer rim of her lips with the tip of his tongue. What began as a light grazing turned to a long sweeping, savoring lick against her lips in one fluid motion. Concluding with a slow kiss, his damp lips sticking to her skin, parting slowly to let the need brew within.

Judith groaned. The faint, teasing touch, like a warm salve oozing on the surface of her skin, waiting inch by inch to fill her pores, to fill her. She bucked her crotch in his face, urging him to get on with it. He obliged with a chuckle, finally wedging his tongue between her lips. She held her breath, readying herself, watching his head get lost underneath.       

A little squeal slipped out, and she buttoned her lip and pinned her back hard against the wall, trying to contain herself. Still trying to somehow be stoic as she was serviced. But his lips, thick and plush, were too much; that they were already coated with her juices was proof she could never be silent.

She shivered, her body pulsing with heavy want, her sturdy walls powerless against his clever tongue. She yelped as he ventured further in. A slight, hot intrusion of nubby flesh. Sebastian backed his head away, unsure if it was shout of pleasure or disapproval. But before he could voice concern, her hand found the top of his scalp and she shoved his face back between her thighs.

"No," she huffed. Her voice had become husky and coarse, abandoning all sense of coy restraint. "No more teasing. Don't stop until I tell you. I want to come all over that pretty face of yours." 

 His grin was lopsided, with a flash of teeth, and stretched ear to ear. The joy in hearing such an order knocking him slightly off focus, but he resumed his position. He did as she commanded and plunged inward, his face firmly planted between her thighs. He kissed her lips deeply, holding onto them with a gentle sucking. Waves of pleasure sweeping over her body, she took a handful of his hair from the back of his head and guided his head further in. 

He swam in her juices, lapping fervently at her dripping cunt. Her hips began to rock in a swaying motion; first gentle, then harder, faster, and rougher, until she was grinding her pelvis against his face, feeling the tickle of stubble as he tried to sync up with her motions. Her open palms nailed against the wall, as if bracing herself on a ship, approaching the crashing waves. Her muscles contorted, breasts bounced, and her moans whirred freely as she rocked herself faster.

He angled his neck and his nose poked out, his nostrils pressed against the outside of her mound while his tongue delved further in, glazing across her labia. He hummed, trying to match her intensity despite most of his face being covered in her. His busy lips quivered against hers, tongue eagerly twirling. In the last few moments, where her consciousness was lucid, she knew he was enjoying giving as she was taking.   

“You’re so pretty,” she said between heavy breaths, “you look so good like that.”

Sebastian lead his index finger along Judith’s thigh, skimming the layer of on-end hairs, then brought it to her cunt to join his tongue, to work in tandem, mirroring, circling motions. She gasped, throwing one leg over his shoulder. They both wobbled, but Sebastian kept her secure by support of his face, his tongue smoothing over her clit while his finger slit between her lips, rubbing harder as she panted deeper, a hot friction blooming inside.

“Maker,” she said, her shoulder blades flat against the wall, eyes rolling to the back of her head. She gently tugged Sebastian’s hair upward. “Get up. Let me look at you.”

Sebastian moved her leg from off his shoulder, but he kept it wrung under his arm, his body entwined with her, mixing sweat and swallowing each other’s moans. Judith ran a finger along the outline of his lips, treading the film of come over it. “You did such a good job.”

“The pleasure was mine,” he purred, slathering her neck with kisses as he bucked himself inside her. With her leg wrung over his arm, and her back at the wall, their chests bumping and their eyes aligned, they performed a balancing act. A sloppy, heaving, sweaty, but joyful dance.

“You’re certainly resilient,” he said, his voice still choppy as he caught his breath. “For a moment, I wasn’t sure I could get you to come.”

“I’m not done with you yet,” she reeled him closer, squeezing her inner thighs against his hips. Her eyelids were low and dreamy. “I want you to take me over the edge. No more sweet talk, no more games.”

“I can do that.”

 

She draped her arms over his shoulders, enveloping his frame in her embrace. One foot stood firm, supporting the rest of her body, while the other dangled in the air, supported by Sebastian. She kept her back straight and hard pressed against the wall, to keep the dance going, but she could not maintain the sultry expression. She laughed despite herself, already feeling a strain in her standing ankle. The backdrop of moonlight behind the curtain seemed paler, and it occurred to Judith she had no idea how long they had been at it.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m not too heavy, am I?”

"No, not at all," Sebastian laughed, in the same way she did, aware of the silliness of the scenario they had crafted over the evening. "You're just perfect."

She shook her head. “I said no more sweet talk.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just a fact that bears repeating.”

His hand slid further up her leg, and his other hand squirmed its way to the small of her back. A sharp gasp escaped her as he first inched inside, and it unraveled into a loose, free moan as he filled her. He rocked in and out slowly, watching her bounce, watching her stomach clench, enjoying the sight of her warrior’s body writhing against his cock. At the end of every swing, she gasped again, both lightly laughing at the hard smack of skin. Sebastian eventually worked into a faster pace until sweat padded off them with every slap.

Her fingers curled against his back, breaking his skin as he fucked her harder. Her body tensed up around him, her cunt swelled, meeting his thrusts with clenched muscles. The playful scratches turned into balled fists, pressing him further in so she could grip tightly as she rode his cock.

“You feel so good, I feel you everywhere and it’s so good,” he said in a shaky voice before he buried his face into her neck. He pushed all his energy into his hips, letting himself be devoured by her aching body, her cries for more, her cunt squeezing every inch from him, until there was none left to give.  

 

\---

 

Sunlight hit Judith’s face, crinkles on her eyelids, urging them to open. She turned away from the light, and opened her eyes to find him, still sleeping. He was smiling, lips twitching slightly, mumbling soft sweet nothings. He’s so cute, she thought, then blushed, thinking perhaps ‘cute’ was not the most appropriate word, considering all that they did the night before. She hovered over him and kissed his forehead, unable to resist.

He moaned, still smiling as his eyes slowly cracked open before her. “Good morning,” he said, his voice cracked and wispy.

“And to you,” she said with a wry smile. “I thought to slip away before you woke, but I had to kiss that face one last time.”

“My face has that effect on people.”

“It does,” she said, leaning in for another kiss. She aimed for the same spot, but he met her halfway and caught her mouth. “So... how did I do?”

“Marvelous, darling.”

“I must admit,” she said as she pried herself from the bed, retrieving her clothes from all corners of the room. “I was a little all over the place. I could not keep to one central theme. Where we supposed to be just us, except we never met?” She continued as she traversed the room, putting on each article of clothing as she found it. “Or just complete strangers, not anyone in particular?”

“You’re thinking too much about it,” he said, still struggling to escape the bed. “Although I would not be opposed to a rehearsal next time.”

“Already planning a next time, are we?”

“Perhaps. You work hard, love. You need to relax and have fun every now and again. I struggled with that for a long time... although I used to have too much fun.”

 

“Either way, it was not the exact right amount of fun.”

“Exactly. We both need to find that right amount.”

“I must admit,” she said fitting her head through her blouse and rolling up the sleeves, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I worry I’m... not enough fun. For you, for anyone. Especially since... you have experiences I don’t. And I don’t know that I can... be all those things for you. That thrill, that fun. I tried to be that tonight, but you had to help me a lot.”

“Oh, Judith, darling, no,” he sat up and reached for her. “What we have is something else entirely. It’s new and even a little frightening to me. But I would do anything to keep it.”

“As would I,” she said softly, pressing her forehead against his. “I love you so much, and I’m so happy we’re together. But I admit, it’s nice to affirm I’m wanted, not just needed.”

“If you ever doubt that you’re desirable, even for a moment, then I must be doing something wrong.” 

“Humor me with something, if you will. If we had met, somehow, years ago. You the debonair playboy from one of the most power city-states in the Free Marches. And I, the greenhorn soldier from a backwater country... would you have even given me a second look?”

“Judith,” he said with a wry smile. “I’m certain I would have spotted you from across the room, and instantly been enamored.”

Judith snorted. “After everything we did last night, you’re still such a bloody tease.”

“I’m serious! I would have sworn to make you mine. That’s not to say I was worthy to capture your attention, only that I would have wanted it.”

“Well…” Judith mirrored his playful expression as she pulled on her boot. “I probably would have found you to be an insufferable spoiled brat and would have scorned your advances.”

“Which would only fan the flames of my desire. But… you would be right. I would not have been worthy of you. I still worry I’m not even now, truth told.”

Judith looked back at him, the playful expression wiped clean. She brought her hand to his face and cupped his cheek. “Then it’s something we both need to work on. Allowing ourselves to desire, and to feel desired in turn.”

Sebastian leaned into her hand. “We’ve made progress, I think.”

“I think so, too.”

“And if I may say… you claim to be inexperienced, but you could have fooled me.”

“Oh? Then I’m glad this Dog Lord was able to show the prince a good time.”

Judith kissed him once more before breaking away, finding her second boot and heading for the door. “I’ll ready a carriage to take us back. Meet me downstairs when you’re ready.”

“Wait,” said Sebastian. He leaned over the bedside, the sheet tactfully slipped over his narrow hip, begging to be torn off. He looked at her with a wanting gaze, a sense of longing oozing from the blue of his eyes. “Will I ever see you again?”

“Ah…? Oh!” It took a moment, but as soon as Judith realized the short charade, she gave him a wink and a breathy voice. “I have a place in Hightown. If you’re ever in Kirkwall, why don’t you stop by?”

Sebastian turned to his stomach and blushed into his pillow.  


End file.
